


Mine Forever

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [8]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Description of blood, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Turning into a Vampire, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo's dream finally comes true, but Nandor wishes it was under better circumstances.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: What we do in the shadows [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Mine Forever

Walking into the house, everyone knew that their escape from death wouldn’t take long for the council to discover. The second Guillermo set them free from the safe cover of the cardboard box, a panic-filled the entire household. Laszlo was the first to speak as he paced across the room,” We are fucked, guys. I mean, royally fucked.” 

Instantly by his side Nadja tried to calm her lover down,” That may be true, darling, but working yourself up won’t fix anything.” Looking between everyone in the room, she stilled her lover with a single touch of her hand, waving towards the sitting room, she continued,” We should sit and come up with a plan.”

As they each took a seat, Guillermo took his usual spot and stood next to Nandor as his master spoke next,” What should we do?”

Nadja took Laszlos’ hand into her own, making sure her husband was grounded and present, taking a deep breath she exclaimed,” We’re going to fight for our home. Vampiric council be damned; they will not take my home from me. From us.” Squeezing her lover’s hand, she bit her lip before continuing,” We’ll need all the help we can get to protect this house as much as it pains me, Jennas’ going to have to join in the battle. Which means decades worth of learning will have to be taught in only a few days.” 

Glancing to Nandor with worry, Guillermo cleared his throat before asking,” What can I do to help?”

Without skipping a beat, Nadja snapped,” Nothing. You’re a weak human, whose body would break mere seconds into the fight.” This time Nadja felt Laszlo return the favor by squeezing her hand to bring her back into a more calm mindset. Clearing her throat, she sighed,” Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

Even though her words hurt, Guillermo nodded,” It’s okay; you’re probably right.”

Shaking her head, Nadja looked to Guillermo; she soaked in how he held himself, how his eye’s never wavered from her stare. Smiling, she offered,” I think you should hide. Somewhere far away, you’ve been with us for so long. Call me soft, but I don’t wanna see you dead.”

Taken aback, Guillermo scoffed,” No.” Stepping forward, he stood his ground as he declared,” I can’t just leave you guys. As you said, I’ve been with you guys for years, hell a whole decade. You’re my family, and unlike my biological one, I could never walk away from you guys.”

Hearing that made Nadja grin from ear to ear,” I appreciate your kind words.” Her smile faded as the reality of the situation sunk further into her mind,” Even so, unless you become a vampire within the next half hour. I can’t and won’t allow you to stay. It’s fare to dangerous.” 

Chiming in Laszlo nodded,” I agree, they wouldn’t hesitate to tear you from limb to limb.”

While this conversation had taken place, Nandor had been silently considering an idea that, if he was honest, terrified him. Being changed into a vampire affected everyone differently. Some felt little to no change to their personality, while others took a drastic turn to the point they lost who they were to the change. Everyone in this house had only been affected in the slightest of ways—especially Jenna, who showed no signs at all. 

Once he reached his final decision, he lifted his head, verifying Laszlo’s claim he spoke,” This is true. However, I fear that even if Guillermo were able to hide successfully, it wouldn’t last long. The council would no doubt send Vladislav to track him down, and we all know what that man is capable of doing. He’d find Guillermo in no time, and his death wouldn’t be quick, no, I’d be painfully slow.” 

Grimacing Laszlo agreed, closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you suggest we do?”

Nandor shook his head,” We can’t do anything, but I can. If anything, it would give him a fighting chance,” looking to Nadja, he stood,” and as you said, we need all the help we can get.”

Guillermo’s breath hitched as his eyes widened,” Wait, are you saying?” 

Nodding Nandor looked his familiar in the eyes as he whispered,” I am.” Taking a step back, he gestured towards the door,” Please, let us go somewhere else.” Pointing to Nadja and Laszlo, he muttered,” You two should inform Jenna of what’s to come. We’ll have another to teach on our hands soon as it is. Let us give her some time to process everything.” That said, Guillermo followed Nandor out of the room, leaving both Nadja and Laszlo alone to confide in each other before facing Jenna. 

Guillermo’s heart raced in his chest as he followed Nandor down the hall and towards his bedroom. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm his breathing as his master held the door open for him. Pointing to the soft, neatly made bed, Nandor commanded,” Sit.”

Following the order, he sat without saying a word. Instead, Guillermo watched as his master took a seat in his desk chair. The poor chair squeaked and groaned under the weight of his master. In any other situation, he would have laughed, but something in the air kept him from doing so. Looking down for a moment, he looked to his hands, fiddling with them to avoid eye contact. Sniffing loudly, he asked,” You seem, troubled master, do you not wanna do this?”

Meeting that question with only silence, Nandor took time to think his words through before speaking carefully. Taking a deep breath, he sighed heavily.” In a sense, yes. If I may be honest for a moment, the thought of changing you has been a fear of mine for quite some time.” 

Confused Guillermo tilted his head as he asked,” Why?”

Shifting in the chair, Nandor crossed his arms,” Everyone experiences the change differently, and I’m not just talking about the actual transition. That’s pretty much the same for everyone. It’s the after-effects I’m terrified to see. Someone might be sweet, gentle, and kind while alive, but the moment they’re turned.” Nandor shook his head as a few bitter memories surfaced,” They turn into a different creature entirely.”

Leaning forward, he rested a hand gently against his familiar’s cheek,” I don’t wanna see that happen to you.” Looking deeper into Guillermo’s eyes, he whimpered,” I can’t live with myself if that happened to you.”

Those words pulled against Guillermo’s heartstrings before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between them. Closing his eyes, he planted a soft kiss against his masters’ lips, who eagerly returned the gesture. 

It lasted roughly a minute before Nandor lept out of the desk chair, sending it crashing against the floor. Towering over his soon to be ex familiar, he pushed Guillermo down by his chest until he could crawl atop of him. Burring his face in the crook of the other neck Nandor took a moment to breathe Guillermo in. His eyes closed as the blood beneath his nose was practically the only thing he could hear. 

Guillermo froze, everything seemed to be moving so fast. Not once in his ten years of living in this house, could he ever predict that his master would tower above him in such a lude manner. That said, he could sense Nandor’s hesitation, swallowing he mumbled,” It’s okay, I won’t change. I promise.”

Opening his eyes, ’ Nandor lifted his head so he could look directly at Guillermo. Hesitating, he nervously stated,” That’s not all I fear. Guillermo, I want you to be mine forever. I always have, from the moment I saw you all those years ago.”

Shyly smirking Guillermo could feel a blush creep across his features,” I want you to be mine too. If you’ll allow it, master.”

Taking that as a sign, Nandor choked out,” Of course.” The moment those words left his lips, Nandor shot back down and sunk his teeth deep into Guillermo’s neck. He drank with such intent he didn’t even hear the small strangled cry that followed. 

It didn’t take long for Guillermo to reach the prime moment to turn. Licking the wound clean, Nandor changed his position. Now straddling the other he took Guillermo’s face into his hands, he tapped his cheek to regain Guillermo’s attention before whispering,” You need to drink my blood to complete the ritual. Are you ready?”

Feeling light-headed, all Guillermo could muster was a hum of acknowledgment.

Without wasting a second Nandor bit his tongue hard enough, his blood started to seep through the fresh holes. Leaning down, he began to press soft, gentle kisses to Guillermo’s lips to encourage him to follow his lead. All Guillermo needed at this moment was just a pint of Nandor’s blood to turn entirely.

Usually, he’d share his blood from a bottle, but Nandor wanted to savor every second of this. He’d rather bath in sunlight then leave the room long enough to grab the blood bottle that rested next to his coffin. This method, of course, took longer, but not once did he regret this decision. Once enough time passed, he leaned back far enough so he could watch Guillermo. 

It all felt like a blur, opening his eyes slowly; Guillermo took a shaky breath as he croaked out,” Did it work?”

Smiling, Nandor kissed his forehead,” It did, my treasure. Get some rest; you have a long night ahead of you.”

Guillermo managed a faint smile before the need to sleep overtook him entirely. Setting himself down, Nandor nested himself against his treasure. Resting his head against Guillermo’s chest, Nandor kept a close eye on him. He’d be a liar if he said the moment he heard Guillermo’s heart stop entirely didn’t break him inside. He’s going to miss that steady beat.


End file.
